14 Maja 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Wyprawa Wikingów, odc. 10 (Backyardigans // Viking voyage, ep. 10); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 47; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Lilli czarodziejka - Lilly w Chinach odc. 24 (Lilly in China); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Jak zostać ogrodnikiem (How To Be Gardener (II seria)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 W-skersi; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 27/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Europa bez miedzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1294; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1682 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1827; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Errata do biografii - Stefan Żółkiewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:20 Młoda godzina - Eerie Indiana, czyli Dziwne Miasteczko - Odc. 5 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 4359 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4574); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4360 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4575); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1687 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1828; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1299; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 36; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków I - Wycieczka na morze, odc. 34 (Bellflowers By The Sea); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:15 Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji Moskwa 2009 - półfinał; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Trójkąt - odc. 2 (The Triangle ep. 2) - txt str.777 79'; serial kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2005); reż.:Craig R. Baxley; wyk.:Sam Neill, Eric Stoltz, Catherine Bell; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Łossskot!; magazyn 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Charlotte Gray (Charlotte Gray) 116'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Australia, Wielka Brytania (2001); reż.:Gillian Armstrong; wyk.:Cate Blanchett, Billy Crudup, Michael Gambon, Rupert Penry Jones; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 230 Szantaż; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 10/52 Kacper kontra Niezwykły (Casper ep. Casper vs. The Ultimate Fan Boy); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Niezłomni - Kobieta biznesu; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 433; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:10; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Święta wojna - (314) Elegant; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Flipper - odc. 42/44 Przesyłka (Flipper ep. The Package); serial kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Magnum - odc. 78/162 Rajski blues (MAGNUM P. I. s. 4 Paradise Blues); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Prywatne życie surykatek seria II - Niepewna przyszłość- seria II odc.13 (Merkat Manor - The killing fields II odc.13) 22'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 125; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - konkurs; STEREO 14:05 MASH - odc. 176 (MASH (s. VIII, 603 Guerilla My Dreams)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Dla niesłyszących - Złotopolscy - odc. 1044 Dziewczyny na manowcach; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - Złotopolscy - odc. 1045 Znikający mężczyźni; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 23; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Córki McLeoda - odc. 37 Goło i wesoło (McLeod's Daughters, s. 2 ep. (You Can Leave Your Hat On)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kontakt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (9); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 26/LIX WIELKI FINAŁ - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Amazonka - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc.272 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Dr House - odc. 79 (House, M. D. s. 4, ep. Games Prod Code: HOU - 409); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:35 Dr House - odc. 80 (House, M. D. s. 4, ep. It's a Wonderful Lie Prod Code: HOU - 410); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 Pitbull - odc. 24 - txt str.777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 INPUT 2009 ; relacja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Relacja z Planete Doc Review; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Uziemieni (Whipped) 82'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Peter M. Cohen; wyk.:Amanda Peet, Brian van Holt, Judah Domke; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:40 Czy świat oszalał? - Czy powinniśmy bać się Rosji (Sould we be scared of Russia) 26'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Czy świat oszalał? - Czy zrezygnować z latania? (Should I really give up flying?) 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 178, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Wolność przez duże W... - odc. 95, Polska 2001 8:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Łzy Wasyla - odc. 96, Polska 2001 9:15 Rodzina zastępcza - Sztuka przewidywania - odc. 89, Polska 2001 9:45 Rodzina zastępcza - Cudowna walizka - odc. 90, Polska 2001 10:15 Miodowe lata - Idol - odc. 52, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - Drapieżca z placu zabaw - odc. 57, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1281, Polska 2009 12:00 Gra wstępna - teleturniej, Polska 2009 13:00 Tajemniczy element - odc. 6, Kanada, USA 2000 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 912, Polska 2009 14:45 Świat według Kiepskich - Kara Mustafa - odc. 97, Polska 2001 15:15 Świat według Kiepskich - W pale się nie mieści - odc. 98, Polska 2001 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Zemsta po kaukasku - odc. 67, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 47, USA 2005 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 913, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1282, Polska 2009 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - odc. 66, USA, Kanada 2006 21:00 Moment prawdy - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Tylko miłość - odc. 66, Polska 2009 23:05 Z archiwum X - odc. 134, USA 1999-2000 0:00 Z archiwum X - odc. 135, USA 1999-2000 1:00 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 146, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Colin i Justin: skok na dom - odc. 11, serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2007 12:05 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:35 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1136, Polska 2009 13:05 Detektywi - Na przekór Polska 2009 13:35 Detektywi - Z tęsknoty Polska 2009 14:05 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny - odc. 10, Niemcy 1997 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Kobieto, jestem Twoim maczo! 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 147, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Eksperyment Polska 2009 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1137, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Słabi ludzie Polska 2009 21:30 Śmiertelna wyliczanka - thriller, USA 2002 23:55 Agenci NCIS - odc. 12, USA 2006-2007 0:55 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 1:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:40 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:00 Rozmowy w toku - Kobieto, jestem Twoim maczo! 3:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Nietoperze; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Skarby nieodkryte - (69); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Mini Szansa - Feel; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 16 - Jak wywołać ducha; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Magazyn przechodnia - Kłamstwo; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Zaproszenie - Wokół tarnowskiego ratusza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1293; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1672; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Na dobry początek - Maryla Rodowicz ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Wilnoteka; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Tak miało być - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Tak miało być - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Nigdy nie wrócisz do domu... 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jolanta Krysowata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Moskwa 2009 - skrót 1. półfinału; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 4. Mołdawia - W drodze (15); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Budzik - Nietoperze; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Zacisze gwiazd - (53) Marcin Perchuć i Aneta Todorczuk - Perchuć; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 14 - Jak szybko biegać; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1293; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek w Europie - Wyścig renów; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1672; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Magazyn przechodnia - Kłamstwo; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Moskwa 2009 - 2. półfinał; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:12 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Na dobry początek - Maryla Rodowicz ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1293; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 13 - Jak opowiadać sny; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek w Europie - Wyścig renów; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1672; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Tumor Witkacego 106'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Grzegorz Dubowski; wyk.:Janusz Zakrzeński, Jerzy Bińczycki, Marek Barbasiewicz, Anna Seniuk, Edyta Klapwyk, Laura Łącz, Krzysztof Xhamiec; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Sarmacka ars moriendi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Franciszek Pieczka 42'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krystyna Piaseczna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia